Derniere vision d'un ciel étoilé
by Shukumei Mikomi
Summary: -Ce ciel étoilé, n'est il pas magnifique? -Très beau en effet... Crois tu que les gens qui sont morts deviennent des etoiles? -Je n'en sais rien... Mais si c'est le cas, je voudrais mourir et devenir une etoile filante!


_Pour me faire pardonner de mon inactivité pour ma fic Les fils rouges existent ils vraiment?, je vous offre ce court texte... Bref je dis me faire pardonner mais je risque de me faire condamner a mort dans 3...2... _

Mikasa. Armin.

Maman.

Je me souviens de vous, de votre sourire, de votre voix.

Mikasa, de ta surprotection abusive a mon égard. Armin, de ta manie de tout analyser ce que je fais. Et maman, oh maman, que dire de toi? Tu as été toute ma vie, je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours...

Ce matin, je me suis levé en souriant, motivé à fond pour la journée. A présent, je me sens si vide, si absent. Je devrais pleurer, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je devrais hurler, mais je ne veux pas.

A la place je bois, je bois ce liquide doré, ce liquide chaud dans ma gorge. Peut être que j'espère que ce liquide me coulera, me permettra de vous rejoindre. Ou qu'au contraire, ce liquide m'aidera à vous oublier, à faire taire cette douleur que je ressens.

Je me leve soudainement, titubant plus que marchant, les mains tendues de chaque côté de mon corps pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Trop, c'est trop, je ne peux plus supporter cela. Être assis dans ce bar avec tout le monde qui s'amuse autour, c'est tout simplement inapproprié. Pas aujourd'hui, pas maintenant...

Je n'ai pas conscience d'être sorti de ce bar, ni d'avoir marché, ni de m'être assis à cet endroit. Pourtant je suis la, sous cet arbre, à fixer la lune. La lune, cette lune éternelle. Où êtes vous dîtes moi? Que faites vous? Me voyez vous, de là où vous êtes. M'entendez vous?

Je me tiens la poitrine a deux mains. Je sens l'eau couler sur mes joues. Mais ce ne sont pas des larmes, pourtant. Je devrais pleurer. Mais ce n'est que la pluie. On dirait que meme le ciel pleure la perte de ces personnes si chères à mes yeux.

J'entends des pas, venir dans ma direction. J'entends une voix, crier mon nom. Je ne bouge pas. Je n'en ai ni le désir, ni l'énergie. Je me sens si faible, tout d'un coup, j'ai l'impression que les arbres tournent.

Je voudrais m'effondrer sur ce sol boueux et observer les étoiles. Ces mêmes etoiles qu'il y a moins de vingt quatre heures, je regardais avec Mikasa Armin, et ma mère...

Pourtant mon dos n'a jamais touché le sol. Quelqu'un m'a rattrapé avant. Pourquoi cette personne a-t-elle fait ça? Je n'en sais rien, et je n'en ai franchement rien a faire. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que ces bras, frêles mais pourtant si musclés, me lâchent et m'abandonnent là.

Je sais qu'il ne le fera pas. Le caporal n'a jamais été quelqu'un qui abandonne facilement.

A l'évocation de son nom, j'ai l'impression de retrouver un peu de ma lucidité. Pas longtemps, uniquement le temps de voir son visage rongé par l'inquiétude, baignant sous un océan de gouttes de pluie.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le trouver magnifique, et c'est avec ironie que je songe a la reaction qu'aurait eu mon meilleur ami... S'il était encore là...

Le caporal se penche vers moi et effleure mon visage de ses doigts, si blancs et si fins. Il me murmure quelques mots à l'oreille, des mots a l'apparence si insignifiants, mais qui pourtant viennent de me calmer.

Je croise son regard de glace, où s'expriment une avalanche de sentiments tous plus contradictoires les uns que les autres.

Je ferme mes yeux, et souffle un bon coup, avant de prononcer à mon tour quelques paroles. Je le sens se raidir, mais il sait très bien qu'il ne peut pas aller à l'encontre de ma demande.

Je songe, une derniere fois, aux cheveux de Mikasa, ses dans lesquels j'aimais jouer lorsque j'étais petit. Je songe au sourire d'Armin, son expression si passionnée alors qu'il m'expliquait une théorie complexe. Je songe au parfum de ma mère, son doux parfum de fraise et de bois fraîchement coupé. Je songe à tous les moments que nous avions passé tous les quatre ensemble, et aussi à ceux que nous ne vivrons jamais. Je songe à tout ce que j'aurais du le dire, ce matin, avant que l'on parte pour cette mission. Je songe à ce que je vais leur dire, lorsque enfin je leur parlerai de nouveau.

J'entends, vaguement, le bruit d'une lame qu'on dégaine. J'entends aussi, tout aussi vaguement, les mots qu'il me chuchotte a l'oreille. Je souris, je me dis que Mikasa aurait été jalouse de ce qu'il vient de me dévoiler. Pourtant, cela ne parvint pas à me faire changer d'idée. Il est trop tard désormais, cela ne peut plus marcher.

Je sens l'acier froid contre mon la peau fragile de mon cou, et je lui fait un signe de tete pour l'encourager. Je l'entends une derniere fois me supplier, me demander de renoncer. Il sait pourtant que je répondrais non. Alors j'attends, tout simplement.

Je sens des gouttelettes sur mon visage, et fut leur chaleur, ce ne sont pas des gouttes de pluie. Je sens la lame dans ma gorge s'enfoncer, lentement, inexorablement. Je sens mon corps pris de panique, si contradictoire avec mon esprit calme et posé.

D'un geste brusque, le caporal finit ce que je lui avais demandé. Mikasa, Armin, maman, je viens à présent vous rejoindre.

_...1 je me sauve! Merci tout de même davoir lu ^^' _


End file.
